Pocahontas Zeruto Style
by MyuAki
Summary: Follows basic storyline of Disney's story with my own 'Little' twists. ZeroxIkuto smexy in later chapters, no smut though, sorry. Review if you want to.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be interesting if anything, so please stay with me throughout the story.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Waves rolled along the beach, completing the luscious look of autumn. The trees swayed in the wind while their leaves danced through the air in an array of warm colors. Ikuto ran along a hidden path playing keep away with his chara Yoru.

"Nyaa! C'mon! I'm sorry! **Give it back!**" Ikuto only shook his head and put the sardine behind his back. "Your fault, you woke me up from my nap."

"But you _always_ nap!" Yoru yelled while leaping toward the tasty morsel almost in his grasp-it disappeared at the last second…_again._

"Stop doing that!" Ikuto just grinned and kept running till he ran into their camp, stopping just short of his mother and the new chief of their tribe whom was also his new father that he hated.

"My son, you are coming of age, we need to find you a suitable husband so he can take over once your father and I pass." His mother seemed to be getting weaker everyday there was not much more time on her part.

"Why?" Ikuto asked. He ignored the fact that he was going to get married to another man because, as his 'father' had said, he was much too feminine to be strong enough to take care of their tribe. That was complete bull, but he had no choice, and besides, there weren't any other manly men in their tribe, mostly girls, girl's with boy parts and…some crazy married couples.

"You know why, now don't question my judgment." The old man snapped. Ikuto merely shrugged and ran off through another part of the woods. He stopped at the cliff that allowed him to see all the islands they had moved in and out of in time with the change of seasons.

Looking across the water he sighed as the wind toyed with his hair. He had a slight tan during the years of being outside although the rest of his tribe was strangely pale. He was a little taller than the average height of his kind but had a narrow waist and shoulders. Like most of his tribe they had a variety of unusual hair colors, ranging from Pink to purple, to blonde to orange to green to midnight blue. Midnight blue being his hair color that reflected his eye's deliciously.

Looking out at the horizon one last time before he returned he saw tiny clouds moving on the water at a seemingly slow pace. _What is that?_ Ikuto wondered, it looked like it was heading straight for the islands. He'd never seen clouds move like that before, so it must be something else.

But what could it be?

* * *

Zero sighed as he tightened the ropes, wondering when they were going to find land. He'd been on that ship for at least two months and he was tired of nothing but water and crackers. As if in answer to his prayers, the man on lookout cried

"Land Ho-!" He turned his head straining to see something behind all the people that had gathered, and there it was.

He could barely see it, though. It looked like it'd take three days to reach the islands, but at least it was land-and it looked beautiful.

"I hear there are barbarians in these parts, better keep an eye out for them." Two crew members whispered. Zero merely shrugged, he fought worse, in fact, though he didn't like them one bit with how they acted, they weren't the worst he had to deal with. That being the whole crew except for a few members, were vampires. General Rido being the captain of the ship, he hated him, but concealed it well. He wanted to explore, so he would suck it up.

He rarely came out of his cabin anyway so it wasn't too much of a problem. Now all he had was three more days until he'd find new land, and hopefully something interesting to do like fight, or just exploring. Whatever he was going to do there, it'd be exciting.

He couldn't wait.

**How is it? The first chapter usually starts out short but with each chapter it gets longer so bear with me okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

X

X

X

X

X

Ikuto rubbed his bruising cheek as he walked to his favorite willow tree. He told the chief what he saw but he merely yelled at him saying he was trying to weaken his grip on his tribe. Like hell he could. He yelled back calling his 'father' all the worst things he could think of, even the time he saw him with another girl. His mother slapped him for that, telling him to leave and not come back until he apologized for telling lies. He was telling the truth, but, of course, his weak-minded mother wouldn't be able to handle that.

She'd been getting worse with each new day, she was really sick looking, but he could care less really. After his real father left, she'd become angry and mean, not really caring for her only son, but at least his sister was safe, he'd take on all the pain for her-for his people.

His mother usually ignored him so it was fine…

Ikuto climbed up the willow tree, using the knots as footholds. Curling up in his favorite hole, he closed his eyes.

Would he feel sad when his mother died? He didn't think so, she wasn't his mother anymore, just some women who gave birth to him. He rolled over, trying to forget and just float in the blankness of his mind.

He'd come back tomorrow…

"It's horrible Ikuto!" Amu, one of Ikuto's friends was crying hysterically, along with the rest of his tribe. "What happened?" She whimpered "Your mother is…d-d-" "Dead?" He cut her off. She nodded and started hiccupping.

He merely sighed, he felt numb and didn't really care. Like he had wondered before, he really didn't feel anything by the fact that his mother was now dead. He saw the chief come out from the tent, face ashen. _Like he really cared for her. _He thought bitterly.

Turning around he ran back to the cliff and swung his legs over the edge. He knew what was going to come next, his father was going to try and find a husband for him so there would be a new chief in case he became too weak. He'd pick a man who holds the same ideals as his own while ignoring his son, who was perfectly well enough to take over.

Tensing a bit, he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and looked out at the sunset. Blinking he saw those clouds he'd seen days before only a mile away, it would reach the shore by morning. He thought he could see little weird things moving on it, were they people? He'd have to wait until tomorrow to find out wouldn't he. And he still couldn't go back to their camp. He'd just sleep in the willow again he mused, it was better then being with that thing he was forced to call father.

Now back in his little hideaway he tossed and turned in his sleep, tomorrow _would_ bring a new day, he just wasn't sure if it was the good kind.

* * *

Zero looked out at the luscious variety of plants on the chain of islands they were soon going to build a fort on, The decision was made just last night by Rido once he saw how rich the land was, and the possibility that there was gold. He didn't really care too much about what would happen as long as it was exciting, if there is a chance of gold and he got stationed there he wouldn't mind. The possibility of barbarians were pretty high though, but that didn't really matter either. If there's even a hint of danger, shoot them dead. It's that easy. But before all that he just wanted to get to shore, which luckily tomorrow would be the day they land.

Tomorrow…he'd finally have something exciting, some adventure for once, and he could be alone. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. He wanted to get off this ship full of bloodsuckers as soon as possible.

Speaking of blood, he needed some.

**Next chapter is the meeting! I'll try to make it longer okay? see ya then and please critique my writings so I can get better. **


	3. Meeting

**X  
X  
X  
X  
**

Ikuto ran down to the beach where the clouds had docked, on closer inspection he realized that they weren't clouds, but huge sheets of cloth attached to a giant canoe. "Interesting" He said aloud in wonder. He was hiding behind a tree, sizing up the unknown people he could see coming off the canoe with big boxes and weapons. A loud bang sounded and Ikuto flinched, backing up to a farther tree. Looking at the men again he saw that their skin was almost ghostly pale and all were very beautiful, some more than others.

There was one though, that caught his eye immediately. He had shining silver hair that reminded him of moonlight, eye's that glowed with life like the lilacs he sometimes picked. There was a strange marking on his neck but that only added to his mysteriousness.

The white men began digging up the ground and cutting down trees, he saw a flash of silver and ran. Knowing the chance that he had been seen was very high.

* * *

Zero sighed as he rested the shovel on the mound of soil he'd created. He wasn't happy that the first thing he had to do once he got to the island was shovel. It was so boring. He looked towards the trees, hoping to see some sign of wildlife to lighten up this dull activity. Instead, he caught sight of something a bit more…interesting. He saw a figure running back into the trees, it had to be human…it must be a barbarian! He thought with excitement.

Checking his waist to make sure his trusty handgun "Bloody Rose" was there, he chased after the figure. He followed what he thought were footprints until he lost them, climbing up into a tree, he scoured the land searching for the barbarian. A shadow down by the mini waterfall-he found it. Swiftly moving through the brush he staked out a ledge hidden from view, giving him a good vantage point to shoot from.

There he waited for any kind of movement, but it was hard to see from the mist continually spraying everywhere from the rocks. A figure landed on the rocks, moving almost like a cat would, Zero stood up slowly along with the shadow and aimed his gun at the figure, waiting for the moment. He wanted to see what this barbarian looked like first so he didn't shoot immediately, expecting some hideous thing. So when the mist cleared his eyes widened and he lowered his gun.

There merely ten meters away from him was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. The creature had yet to notice him so he took his time observing the pretty thing. Shapely hips with slender, supple thighs were bared with what looked to be a makeshift dress made out of animal skin, hypnotic blue eyes and midnight blue locks to match. Lightly tanned skin added even more to the effect of those nightly features of it… Walking closer a twig snapped loudly and the creature whipped it's head around in alarm, eyes wide.

They stood there for awhile, wondering what the other would do, when Zero realized that 'It' was really a boy-not a barbarian, he had too much grace for that.

Stepping forward again, the beautiful boy stepped back and ran.

Zero chased after him sprinting through dense brush until he came to a clearing with a large lake. Looking around he saw the midnight beauty get into a canoe and start rowing away calling out he ran as fast as he could, somehow managing to jump on to the boat though it was already halfway to it's destination. No surprise there.

The boy backed up to the far end of the canoe, seemingly gauging the distance of him to the small island ten feet away. He went for it-landing gracefully like a cat. Zero went after him grabbing his arm to stop the ridiculous chase.

"Stop! Don't run, I just want to talk." Ikuto slowly turned around alert and tense-clearly trusting of the silver-haired sex god in front of him. He was relieved the white man spoke English though, since that was the main language they spoke in his camp. That was the only okay thing about his step-father, he taught the whole tribe English, it was so much easier and seemed to be known world wide.

"I won't run, so you can let go of me now." Ikuto said slowly, slightly relieved that he let go and a bit disappointed that he lost the only warmth he'd felt since yesterday.

Zero relaxed releasing a breath of relief that there would be no language barrier between them.

"So? Why are you here? What do you want? What are those things that make loud noises? How-" Zero covered the blunette's mouth saying "Slow down, one at a time. And I thought I was the one asking questions." Ikuto licked his hand in retaliation earning a surprised look from the silver one as he pulled his hand back.

"Okay…" Zero mumbled wiping his hand on his pants. "What's your name?"

"What's yours?" Ikuto shot back. He gave him an irritated look "I asked first, now what's your name?" An exasperated sigh came from the shorter one's lips.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, what's yours?" An unusual name, though it was very becoming in Zero's opinion. "Zero Kiriyuu" He shifted as Ikuto looked him up and down, deciding that his name fit him quite well. "What are you wearing?" said person asked. "A uniform." Zero answered "What are _you _wearing?"

Ikuto looked indignantly at Zero, envious of the cool and more warm looking clothes he had on. Staring down at his own clothes he pulled it down a little more, sighing a bit as his chest chilled in the icy air while his legs didn't get much warmer. Cursing his 'Father' he growled a bit "Clothes meant for a girl obviously."

Zero lifted an elegant eyebrow "Why?" He asked, watching Ikuto walk over to a willow tree and sit in it's branches. "Because my jerk of a step father who's also the new high and mighty chief of the tribe considers me a girl, therefore treating me like one-" Huffing angrily "Actually trying to set me up with some guy, not that there are any, either more girly as he puts it or already in a creepy loving relationship." Ikuto tilted his head when the silver haired man seemed a bit dazed.

Zero was trying to concentrate on what the midnight beauty was saying but it was difficult, his voice was really cute and sexy and the dress kept hiking up every time he moved. But he understood.

Walking closer till he was just beneath him he said lowly "Oh but _Ikuto,_ you're so much _more_ sexy than any girl could be."

Ikuto felt his face flame, noticing the gaze raking over his body and he realized why. Glaring he jumped down quickly and pulled the dress down again while furiously avoiding the silver man's eyes. "Pervert" he mumbled. A cold wind blew in, knocking dew drops on to Ikuto's bear arms while flying underneath the clothing so clearly not meant for winter. He shivered, rubbing his arms, once again cursing is asshole of a step father-warmth enveloped his frame, though he was only an inch shorter then the pervert his frame was much more...delicate. As such making the coat reach his upper thighs.

Sighing in relief he mumbled a 'Thank you' which Zero returned. Looking towards the sky brilliant colors filled his eyes "It's getting late, it's time we part I suppose..." Zero felt a little disappointed at these words but complied by turning around and beginning to walk away.

Ikuto, acting on instinct like any cat would, instantly grabbed the retreating frame by the hand, blurting "Will I see you again?-I want to know more about your people." He covered gracefully. Zero saw the blunder and smiled slightly nodding his head and pointing to the tree to confirm their meeting place was to be the willow tree.

The blunnete didn't know why he felt so relieved but he couldn't help but smile a bit back. "Thank you, Zero"

X  
X  
X  
X

**Okay! That's chappie numba threeeeee! Sorry it took so long, I'll update again sometime...soon? we'll see, it depends on my definition so 'Soon' now doesn't it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEXT CHAPTER~ HAPPY NEW YEAR**.

X

X

Ikuto sighed quietly as he curled up in the shade of the willow tree, listening to the symphony of the Autumn night. He was grateful that Zero had let him keep his coat, the air was practically freezing.

Thinking about that beautiful man he wondered why he had acted the way he had. He'd never been flustered in his life, he always new what to do, but those eyes…make him feel so nervous. It was strange and annoying, but he was also a bit happy about it. Because, the cool façade he always had was pretty much just a way to numb the pain and not cause more _trouble._ But he felt different around…Zero. A name that hardly did the man any justice, but, it strangely suited him.

He couldn't wait to see him again. _Oh but Ikuto, you're so much more sexy than any girl could be…_ Ikuto felt his face heat up a bit, which he was grateful for since it was freezing. But, on the other hand, he couldn't believe that someone else had teased _him_! He was the one who did the teasing, not someone else. So Zero was in for a big surprise tomorrow.

* * *

Zero sighed as he snuggled into his covers, the fort was almost complete meaning he'd have even more time to be with Ikuto. _What a beautiful creature…_ he marveled in his head. Though he scowled at what Ikuto had told him about his father. He wasn't about to let some other man steal Ikuto away from him-I-It's not like he _loved_ the guy though, right? He was just the first interesting thing he's seen and so different from all the other barbarian's he'd met…oh who was he kidding, that midnight beauty was drop dead _sexy_-and he wanted him. But he wanted to know Ikuto too, and learn about his culture…

_I guess my time here will be very busy…_

_  
_

Zero wiped his brow as the Fort was finally complete, it was to be called James Town in honor of England's _lovely_ king-though, it was strange since that wasn't the kings real name…just an alias he supposed. _Sneaky Kaname bastard._ He growled in his head. He sighed, it was no use getting mad over the past-he needed to meet up with Ikuto anyway.

Walking out of the wooden posts used as a wall he called out that he was going to explore the land.

Zero crossed the lake without any trouble and walked underneath the giant willow trees hanging leaves. It was very beautiful now that he took a closer look, the light shined off the thousands of leaves while the wind rustled though gently. Walking to the trunk he saw little animals scurrying away walking around the thick trunk he came across a sight.

There in the spot of grass were the suns warm rays reached, was Ikuto. Curled up like a cat taking a nap. He was still wearing his coat too, how cute.

But, despite the fact the sun was out, it was still chilly and he could see the blunette shivering. Kneeling down beside him Zero touched Ikuto's forehead drawing his hand back slightly when he felt how cold it was. Murmuring slightly he lifted his coat off slim shoulders, scooting over to wrap his arms around the shivering native and layed the coat back over both of them.

He could wait until later to have a conversation, he was tired, and Ikuto was tired, why not share the warmth? He tightened his grip a bit and tensed when he heard a breathy moan come from pouty lips as he felt a semi-warm leg slide it's way up his thigh, curling around his hip.

He couldn't help but blush a bit at this since he wasn't very used to having people so close to him, let alone mesmerizing sexily beautiful ones that he might have taken a liking to. He readily accepted this as an invitation to cuddle even closer.

"Mmmm…Zero…" Ikuto practically moaned.

Zero blinked and smirked almost dangerously.

_Well, that's very reassuring, I guess I'm not the only one who's attracted to the other…_

"I'll just have to test how _much…_" He said aloud. He couldn't wait till Ikuto woke up.

Little did he know…Ikuto had the same plan.

**IT'S SHORT I KNOW, JUST DEAL ALRIGHT? AT LEAST IT'S SOMETHING. AND WHY THE HUGE HINTS I'VE BEEN LEAVING YOU SHOULD KNOW THERE'S GOING TO BE SOME, _ACTION_ IN THE NEXT CHAP SO WAIT UNTIL THEN.**


	5. Chapter 5

**X**

**XI own nothing, and I apologize for the wait.  
**

**X**

**X  
**

Ikuto lay silently as he waited for Zero to wake up. He couldn't wait to put his plan into action-why not start now?

Shifting he slid one leg over the sleeping man's hip while he pressed himself against the warm body. That was all it took for Zero to wake up.

Turning over to look at the midnight beauty he brushed _that_ place against Ikuto's, that little contact set them on edge.

"Good Morning." Came the smooth voice.

"'Morning" He replied. He stilled feeling the man's leg hooked around him, was he doing this on purpose?

"What's wrong?…_Zero._" Apparently he was, saying his name like that. Two could play at this game and he was going to win.

Smirking he moved his hand underneath the cloth covering tanned supple thighs, caressing them as he moved his way up.

Meanwhile Ikuto up Zero's white shirt eyes taking in the pale skin with defined muscles. He shivered when the top of his dress slid down to his hips, closing his eyes when the cold air hit.

Zero almost grinned when he saw how sensitive the teen was, nipples already hardened from the cold, skin trembling under his touch. Rolling the nubs between his fingers he brought his lips to Ikuto's. It was soft and slow, the sheer gentleness of it told them both what the other thought, _they were destined to spend eternity with one another._

Ikuto broke the kiss with a moan when Zero pinched his abused nubs too hard, the feeling wasn't bad though, it was actually very arousing.

That moan was the most beautiful thing Zero had ever heard, aside from when the blunette called his name.

"Z-Zero…we can't." He nodded in understanding, it was his first time and he was not yet ready to give up something so precious, so as a promise of what was to come when his kitten was ready Zero bit the succulent skin of Ikuto's neck. Alternating between sucking and nipping Zero made sure it would not fade for a very long time, the world would know that this man was his.

By now Ikuto was panting face burning in arousal, knowing the meaning of what he was about to do, he copied Zero's work and bit the pale flesh of his neck. Now no one but him could touch his silverette, they belonged to each other now.

Pulling away from each other they slowly fixed their clothes and sat opposite of one another. Zero grabbed Ikuto's hand, and pulled him into his lap, wanting to enjoy the moment. Despite what the majority of humanity thought, Zero was quite the romantic and he was going to do his best courting Ikuto until his kitten was ready.

"Wanna go somewhere fun?" They asked at the same time. Zero nodded, it seemed Ikuto was thinking the same thing. He couldn't wait to see what happened next.

Ikuto guided Zero through the still lush terrain, never letting go of his hand. The warmth shared between them was loving and magical, they could feel it's power dancing around, mingling with the life of the plants and animals. Through the clearing came a wide cliff with hundreds of flowers swaying in the wind. Ikuto glanced back to see what kind of look Zero had on his face, only to find that Zero was smiling at him and not the flowers in front of him. Blushing a bit he he lead them to the edge of the cliff and sat down, legs swinging in the open breeze while he lay his head against a broad shoulder/

"Isn't it stunning?" he asked

"It is, it's so very beautiful…" Ikuto looked up and tensed a bit when he saw that Zero had been looking at him when he said that. Zero, that handsome foreigner thought _he_ was beautiful? A soft blush made it's way to his cheeks as he smiled. Snuggling closer he watched the sun set, sky painted with all the colors of the wind. Fading into purple, then a deep blue, the sea splashing against the shore far below, as the crickets began their nightly serenade.

"It's funny, we've only just met and yet we're already so close." Zero said softly. Ikuto sighed in bliss as Zero tightened his grip around him, cold ebbing away.

"Where are you staying? I'll walk you back." Ikuto frowned, he didn't want to go back, it was too cold to sleep outside and he didn't want to go back to his tribe.

"Do you think I could stay with you tonight? I really don't want to have to sleep outside again."

Silence

"You've been sleeping outside?" Zero asked

"yeah, for three days now-but it's too cold tonight so could I stay with you?" Ikuto barely finished his sentence when he found himself looking up at the sky, as Zero slowly made his way back to the fort, but not without covering his kitten with his jacket. He couldn't let anyone else see him, or they'd both be in trouble, though Ikuto would probably get the worst of it. He wouldn't let that happen.

Laying him down on his makeshift bed he wrapped the covers tightly around them, keeping Ikuto close. He smiled when he saw the teen was already fast asleep, a relaxed and happy expression on his face. He grinned when Ikuto cuddled closer mumbling his name oh so cutely.

"Zerooooo…."

**X**

**X**

**X So, how was that? it's still short, but I intend to make it that way. So I will see you the next time I am motivated. For now I am going to work of "The Phantom of Light's Mind" If you like phantom of the opera then I'm sure you'll appreciate this.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

X

XAnd here we are once again, I own nothing. Except for the warped story line.

X

When Ikuto awoke, the sun was already high, and Zero was nowhere to be found. He didn't dare go outside the tent though, he wasn't stupid. He was in a foreign camp, with people he couldn't trust, so he'd just have to wait for his silverette to come back. He just hoped it wouldn't take him too long…

Ikuto sighed, it had been a long time since he'd woken up but Zero still wasn't here! And he was terribly bored, what could he do? A bright color caught his eye, turning he saw in the very back corner of the tent was a ball of yarn-before he could stop himself he was already tossing it up in the air and batting it away, he ended up unraveling the whole thing but he just kept struggling to get it off him as another attempt at having fun in a boring situation.

Zero wiped the sweat from his brow and looked up to the sky. The sun was almost setting, he needed to get back to Ikuto, hopefully he hadn't been found or they'd both be in a lot of trouble. Running back to the Fort he quickly greeted the others, passed by all the unfinished houses and threw open the tents cloth door.

He was met with the most adorable sight he'd seen in his life, though it was also somewhat shocking…

There Ikuto was, completely disabled by bright pink yarn, still struggling as made this really cute frustrated face. But that wasn't all, there atop the teens silky blue locks were a matching pair of cat ears, and, eyes traveling lower, a tail to go with them. It was twitching irritably, while those ear flicked about. Zero crouched there for a bit, just watching the beautiful creature he was courting he couldn't help but smile-and laugh because of the ridiculousness of it all.

Finally, Ikuto noticed he had company and immediately he hissed "What's so funny…Zero." In response the man hunched over, shoulders shaking as he laughed even harder.

"You are!" The cat-boy hissed again before pouncing on him, but because of his restraints he only managed to fall right on top of him, Zero flailed in surprise, which got both of them stuck in the string.

"Great…Now what?" Ikuto asked from his position on Zero chest. He didn't answer, instead testing the binds. Their hands were practically knotted together, Ikuto's left hand was stuck to his side, but luckily for him his other hand was free, save for the yarn woven through his fingers. It was the end, or beginning? Of the yarn, which meant that if he could loosen it, it'd be all that much sooner until they were freed. He tugged roughly on it.

"Nnnn!" Ikuto's grip on Zero wrist tightened as he mewled. "Don't do that!"

"Do what? This?" He gave another tug on the string.

"Hyah! Stop it!" Now Ikuto's grip was almost painful. Leaning up as much as he could Zero saw what the problem was, the string was wrapped around Ikuto's tail, and apparently pulling on it caused quite the reaction.

"Sorry, but, this is the only way we can get free. If I can get the string around your tail loose then the rest will be done in a flash, so just bear with me alright?" Zero explained.

"Fine…" Came Ikuto's muffled reply from his chest. "Just don't get mad if I bite you…" He only nodded and tugged at the string again.

"Mmnnn!"

Tug.

"Haaaahhhh!"

Tug.

"Hihah!"

The string was about halfway up his tail. Those delicious sounds were starting to get to Zero-but he'd bear it!

Tug.

"Nyu-mmm!" Zero winced when Ikuto bit his jacket, teeth scraping his flesh through the cloth.

Tug.

"Nnnn!"

Almost there….

"mrrrmmm!"

Just a little more…

"Mmph!"

Got it!

"Okay, it's over." Zero reassured the slightly trembling teen. His eyes were squeezed tight, heavy breaths shifting his body slightly. The rest was, as Zero had said, easy. In mere seconds they were free, Ikuto's ears and tail were gone, but he was still in his lap having not said a word since his tail was freed.

"Thanks." He quipped, breaking the silence.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad was it?" Ikuto merely shifted a bit, hands in his lap...

Oh. _Oh!_

* * *

_W_**ell, what do you think that means? Hmmm? Hmmm? Sorry for the really really late update**_, but I couldn't log in for a really long time._** What do you think?**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry! It's been waaay too long. I own nothing.**

* * *

"You're...hard?" Ikuto turned his head the other way.

"What do you think." He deadpanned.

"Well...I think you need a little help with your..." Zero trailed off suggestively as he wrapped his arms around the neko teens lithe torso, hands sliding down with each word.

"Right?" He palmed the teen through the thick cloth of his dress drawing out a low groan. Ikuto grabbed Zero's hands, shoving them away.

"Not now, we'd be discovered and I don't really feel like being murdered at the moment. It'll go down..." He smoothly removed himself from the silver haired foreigners lap, contemplating what was to come next of their relationship.

"Say...what do you think would happen to us if we were ever found out?" He asked, tilting his head in a nonchalant way.

"Well, you would either be killed, tortured for more information on your people and then killed, or that damn pervert Rido would take a liking to you and try to make you his. It's happened before." Zero explained after Ikuto's skeptic look on how detailed he was with the last option.

"I see, then I'll be careful about that last one." Zero nodded.

"What do you think if your tribe found out?" Midnight blue eyes narrowed with a very dark look.

"Your head would be smashed and I'd be beaten and most likely forced to marry anything that old man chose." Zero raised an eyebrow at this. "Any_thing_? "

Ikuto just gave him a look that clearly said 'ask any more and you'll regret it.'

"What do you suppose we should do then? We're bound to be found out sometime." There was a heavy silence about them. "I should probably go back, they might've noticed I'm not there." Ikuto said as he stood up. Zero followed suite saying "I'll walk you back."

They were greeted with darkness as they left the warm light of Zero's tent, but that wasn't all they were greeted with.

"I see you've brought me a new toy Zero, he looks so delectable..." It was Rido.

"Shit. Run!" Zero grabbed Ikuto's hand and bolted, heading straight for the giant wooden gate. "Was that Rido?" Ikuto questioned as they past the gate and continued their retreat through the forest.

"Yeah, and we need to be a lot farther than this to get away from him."

Ikuto was now panting, Zero was running at an inhumanly fast rate, they'd covered more ground in one minute than was possible in an hour of himself running. His feet barely touched the ground anymore, arm feeling like it was going to be pulled out of it's socket from the strength of the foreigner's crushing grip on his wrist. He was hiding something from him, this kind of force wasn't possible and if even at this speed and distance they had to continue running then that also meant that Rido and most likely the other foreigners had the same secret, but what was it?

Ikuto was beginning to recognize his surroundings, they were getting closer and closer to-

"Zero stop!" but it was too late, they had already bust through the bushes and into his tribe's village by the time the words left his mouth. All eyes were on them as they jolted to a stop.

"Ikuto, what is the meaning of this?" His stepfather demanded. Scrutinizing every detail of both the teen and the man. First, he noticed the close range at which the blunette was being held, second was the foreigner with a gun in it's holster, and third, were the twin red marks on both necks. One tanned and one pale, hickey matching the other in it's intensity and meaning.

"I will not allow this relationship to continue! I have already decided on a man suitable for all of us. One that will bring good fortune to the rest of our tribe."

" I don't care. You have no power over me you damn old man!" Ikuto slid his hand into Zero's squeezing tightly to further his point. Just then, another rustling came from behind them, both jerking around at the same time, both strongly on guard.

"Rido." Zero ground out. The ships captain merely smirked as he dragged his eyes up and down Ikuto's arousing figure.

"So I am right in assuming that this creature is your son-in-law?" He drawled.

"Y-yes Sir Rido, he is the one." That damn old man stuttered out.

"No way, you didn't..." Ikuto stared at his step father in disbelief.

"You've made a big mistake if you think he's going to help our tribe, this man is scu-" Ikuto fell to the ground, clutching his jaw. That old man had hit him with his staff! The circle of people that had gathered to watch this display gasped, shocked at this violent action. Amu was being held back by Tadase, clearly furious with his step-father, while Utau was being held back by Kuukai, who was having a lot more trouble with her screaming curses.

Zero was already by his side tilting his face towards him gently, but froze body becoming taught. Ikuto could taste the blood pooling in his mouth, but he was more concerned with how still Zero had become. he was sweating and breathing hard, his eyes were changing color...teeth elongating. Midnight blue eyes widened, but before he could move his lips were caught by strangely cold ones.

A tongue delved deeply into his mouth, sucking harshly. Sweeping over every crevice, catching every last drop of blood before releasing the flushed teen. In a split second he was turned around, facing Rido while Zero grabbed his jaw and tilted his head, exposing his neck. Coincidentally the side with the hickey, but nevermind that! Ikuto could see that Rido's dirty brown eyes had also changed to a fluctuating glowing crimson.

"Don't tell me...are all of you vampires?" The question rang out in the fear induced silence that had fallen over the bystanders. A smirk from that slime ball was all he needed to know it was true.

"He's the only level D though, the rest of us are much more pure than that." Before Ikuto could retort, he felt a hot tongue slide it's way up and down his neck, the sensitive skin of the hickey sending shivers down his spine.

"Zero, don't do it. If you bite me we're both dead. We need to run." The tongue disappeared, but it was immediately replaced by sharp fangs, slowly piercing his skin. Anymore pressure and his skin would break, the moment it did, it would be too late.

"ZERO!" He was released, the silver-haired foreigner clutching his head in pain, trying to suppress his inner demon. They needed to leave. Now.

"Yoru!" Ikuto called.

"Here meow!"

"Chara Change!" Cat ears and tail appeared on Ikuto's body. Grasping Zero's face he kissed him hard, and then grabbed his wrists with both hands using all his new strength to pull him along.

The moment the ran through the bushes again, Ikuto's cat ears could hear the enraged screams of the tribe, Amu and Utau among them. They were no doubt attacking the chief and Rido, creating a distraction for their escape. He would miss them.

Low tree branches smacked his face, clinging onto his and Zero's clothes, his feet were no doubt bleeding from all the previous happenings. He did not stop running through, he had no idea where they were going, but he did know that they needed to be far away from the others on the island. Leaves and mud covered his legs, and Zero's struggling was getting worse, nails digging into his wrist, hands once again using that painful crushing force.

Finally they stopped at a small clearing in the forest, there were no animals here, just very unnaturally green grass with still blooming flowers even though it was almost winter. In front of them was a large cave, one that had been deemed too dangerous and therefore forbidden by the founders of his tribe. It had huge jagged rocks above it that looked like they could fall at a second, but he could feel and hear life coming from the inside of it. whatever was in there _had_ to be better than what was out here.

It was their only hope.

* * *

**Too fast? I think it feels rushed, but It doesn't suck so that's an improvement. what do you think? and once again I'm really sorry for taking so long. i had writers block. But i do know what's going to happen for the next part, after that...well, I'm not really sure. i have no idea how to end this thing. It'll probably be really cheesy or really crappy. so i apologize ahead of time and i also apologize for however long it's going to take me to get the next chapter out.**


	8. Chapter 8

It was dark, light from the outside completely gone. It wasn't as though it was pitch black inside the tunnel, it was more of a dark blue that swallowed all other light. All Ikuto could see were Zero's flickering red eyes. The vampires nails were embedded in both his arms, the smell of his blood certainly wasn't helping. It was hard enough that he had to walk backwards through an unfamiliar place so he wouldn't get torn apart, he had to be bleeding to prolong Zero's vampy side.

The rocks underneath his bare feet suddenly became slick and he slipped, landing in a trench filled with icy water. He was hanging onto the vampires arm with all his might now, if he let go he'd probably die, considering that he couldn't reach the bottom of the pit he'd fallen into. Hopefully Zero wouldn't take advantage of his predicament. Heat was seeping out of his body, the claws stuck in his skin had dragged with the gravity of his slip, long gashes going down each arm. Kicking his feet desperately, he caught hold of a niche in the smooth rock, using this he pushed himself out of the water, hardly stopping to catch his breath and regain some of his warmth.

He strengthened his grip on the level Ds' arms, ignoring the pain and cold that were dulling his senses. He new though, that if he got any weaker, he'd be fresh blood. Off in the distance, he could feel a very faint, warm breeze. There had to be an opening somewhere at the end, Ikuto just needed to get there in tact.

It looked like Zero was struggling to come back, and his newly spilt blood wasn't making anything easier. There was a dull pain in his foot, did cut it? He couldn't tell, his body was almost entirely numb from the chest down, and the dark ice water sloshing around his feet only made it worse. He was probably bleeding though.

The next few minutes were spent in a seemingly unbreakable silence between the two silhouettes making their way through the cavern, Zero growled or hissed occasionally, and the water surrounding them splashed against the walls. Heavy breaths could be heard, echoing off the jagged, rocky walls. But the breeze that spun into the cave continued to grow warmer, and stronger, and Ikuto could've sworn he heard the tweeting of birds off in the distance. Although that may have been something his pain riddled mind had made up to keep him going.

"Dammit, if I live through this Zero, I'm gonna kick your ass." He growled, grip tightening on the staggering man.

Everything went black.

_What? What happened? I could've sworn-wait I see something over there, it's kinda fuzzy like m-_

Then Ikuto opened his eyes, just as the ground disappeared underneath his feet.

* * *

**Alright, i give you permission to scream and virtually slap me. I've been having one hell of a writers block. This has got to be the shortest chapter I've ever written...crap, sorry about this.**


	9. Chapter 9

_It was...warm._

_Why was it warm?_

Ikuto cracked an eye open, and found himself looking straight into lavender pools.

"Zero...where are we?"

"I'm not sure, but i know we're safe-don't get up yet moron, you're still hurt." Zero said. he looked really tired like he hadn't slept in days. So he'd been saved then, and Zero was back from his blood lust.

Ikuto sighed in relief, he could feel the strips of cloth around his arms and chest constrict as he did so. It ached and burned a little, but he was healing.

"So after we fell, I'm assuming that's what happened, you woke up and carried me to wherever we are and patched me up." Zero just nodded.

Ikuto couldn't help but smirk a bit. "You didn't do anything _naughty_ while I was asleep did you?_" _That flush on Zero's pale cheeks made Ikuto's smirk grow wider into a nice smile, that made the level D go even redder.

"Guilty I see, so, just where and _how_ did you touch me? Did you enjoy it?" Now Ikuto was full out grinning at the flustered face he was given.

"Shut up! I had to touch you so you wouldn't die!" Zero shouted. To which Ikuto replied "Oh, so now I'm an Incubus huh? How'd you come to _that_ conclusion? Was it from your overwhelming desire to-" Zero's hands were pressed securely onto his mouth, muffling him. Not for long of course, Ikuto gave the hands one long, languid lick, that had Zero's hands flying back like they'd been shocked.

Ikuto was laughing now, even as the pain in his chest increased, but he soon quieted down, mirth fading from his features.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Zero tensed, "How could I? Would anyone stay in contact with a level D that could easily fall to level E?"

"You won't let that happen though, and won_'_t you be fine if you have blood?"

Zero shook his head, hand sliding into Ikutos' "It will get worse-" "

"It wouldn't get worse if you'd stop starving yourself of what the vampire part of you needs, if you regularly give it blood, it won't try to take you over or anything cause it'd be satisfied." Ikuto snapped. "You've probably resisted the needs of the vampire inside you, that's why your blood lust increases every time you finally do get near blood, stop repressing yourself.

"H-how do you...I guess you're right, I've always repressed myself until I couldn't handle it and then went out of control."

"I think if we measure your blood consumption, we can regulate how much your vampy side will need, so you won't go berserk again."

"Yeah, you're right, but I don't want to-"

"No. You'll be drinking from me whether you want it or not, it's this stubborn attitude of yours that out you here in the first place. Stop being a brat." Zero tightened his grip on his hand, eyes downcast.

Ikuto gave a little smile, "So until you're sated, we can't be too rough when we're fu-"

"I get it! Don't say anymore." Zero grumbled, embarrassingly pink in the face.

"We're gonna be fine, and if you fall, I'll catch you."

* * *

It had been a month since then, Ikuto and Zero had established an unbreakable bond. Once every other day, Ikuto would have Zero feed from his wrist, and they were both looking a lot healthier than before because of this balanced exchange. During that time, they had managed to build a sort of hut, from all the wood and vines they found around their cave, turned it into quite a lovely place if they had anything to say about it.

It really was amazing, the place was always fluctuating between summer spring and autumn, they hadn't experienced what winter would be like yet, but they were preparing for it, just in case. Bountiful in every resource you could think of, it was their perfect haven, no disturbances, no greedy men chasing after them, it was just Ikuto, Zero, and the animals.

It was on a particularly warm evening that they decided it was finally time to complete the promise they had made under that willow tree so many months ago.

When Zero came back with that night's dinner, he was greeted with a lovely surprise as he turned from their bamboo-vine door. Off in the far corner of the cave, his exotic little kitty had already set up their fur bed and was splayed out in the most provocative manner, the smirk that slid onto his face was even more so. He shifted a bit, turning his head to rub it against the soft fur as he trailed his hands across his tanned chest.

"Zero..." A hand lifted itself from Ikuto's pink nipple, motioning for Zero to _"Come Hither"_.

But Zero was frozen, he was so shocked and aroused by the beautiful creature before him that, that, he just couldn't bear to taint him with his horrific-well, he'd be fine just watching, for now, anyway. he did move closer though, wanting to get a better look.

Ikuto frowned a bit, realizing Zero's disposition, he smiled mischievously. Well, he was going to make it so the reserved hunter would _need_ to touch him after his performance.

The blunette let out a small moan as he slid his left hand down to graze over his rising member, right hand falling back to his chest to tug and roll his nipples. He trailed his finger up and down his shaft, toying with the head using the tip of his fingernail. Twitching a bit at the sensation, Ikuto brought up his other hand to his mouth and licked his fingers, before trailing back down to his nipples, the added moisture making them harden even more.

All while he did this, his gaze never left the hunter that was unconsciously inching closer. Ikuto was growing impatient though, his teasing not only getting to zero, but to himself as well, he wanted to be filled so badly...-! He relinquished his abused nipple and slid his fingers back into his mouth, licking and sucking, blatantly conveying to his observer what he _really_ wanted to be in his mouth.

Zero gulped, he just wanted to touch him so much-but he would endure it, he wanted to see how far the sexy teen went. His eyes widened almost impossibly when he saw just _where_ Ikuto was putting those lubricated fingers of his.

Now he was circling his hole, panting softly, before pushing a single digit inside. They both moaned at this, Zero was now at the foot of the bed, so close to taking his lover, while Ikuto was nearly dying inside with the pleasure just one finger brought. He tried to push his other fingers inside, but found he couldn't put them in deep enough with his current position, so he flipped himself onto his stomach and thrust his fingers inside of him again, this time getting the fullness he had wanted.

"Mmmm...Ohhhh..." Ikuto sighed deliciously, rocking back against his hand while simultaneously rubbing himself on the fluffy bed. It wasn't enough, he needed more, something bigger, hotter, something that could be buried deep inside him..._Zero._

_"_Don't be _cru_el Zero...It's just not en_ough_..." Ikuto was roughly flipped on his back, and somehow the vampire had managed to remove all his clothes in the nano second that Ikuto had taken his eyes off him.

Ikuto could feel Zero's cock sliding around his entrance, putting barely any pressure while pulling back slightly whenever Ikuto tried to push himself onto him.

"Zero, if you keep teasing me like this, we're both going to regret it."

Zero could only smirk in response, "But my dear, we have all the time in the world now." And then he slowly, ever so slowly, began to push his way inside.

Ikuto's back arched as he inched in, mouth opening to let out the most beautiful moan-

**"Zero! wake up! You're gonna be late again!"**

Zero's eyes snapped open, looking blearily up at the gray ceiling of his dorm room. He threw an arm over his head to block out Yuki's pestering, and turned over to go back to sleep when he felt...something really hard and begging for attention. He growled irritably and tossed the covers back.

"Dammit! What the hell kind of dream was that! I didn't even-"

**"Hurry up Zero! We're supposed to welcome the _new student_ in in thirty minutes!"**

A moment later zero burst from the room, clothes in a slight state of disarray, and stalked down the hall with Yuki trailing behind, giving him the information on the newest addition to Cross Academy.**  
**

* * *

**Okay, you better be thanking me for this! I know i am. I just got this really good idea of how to make this story better and i did it! this is, i guess, the prequel or something to the next zeruto story I'm going to write. So all this stuff was just a dream for zero, which is leading him into the next story. Can you guess who the new student is? So, yay me! i just made an okay ending out of a really crappy one. i don't know when i'll start writing the next stroy, but I WILL get around to it sometime.**


End file.
